Marriage Law
by Mischeifandmagic
Summary: There is a marriage law put in place between the good and the bad. Focuses around: Axel-Kairi Sora-Larxene Demyx-Yuffie and other funny couples!
1. Chapter 1

**Marriage Law**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts of take any credit for it**

_Dear Sora _

_After all our fighting the Worlds are still in chaos. But Merlin may of found a way to cure the chaos and restore will require a huge sacrifice on your part I'm afraid. To heal the universe the good must unite with the bad not in battle but in marriage. The pool of wisdom will choose who you and your friends have to marry to complete the process. There is no negotiation. If you'll meet in my palace at 7 me and the universe will be most grateful. _

_Yours truly, _

_King Mickey _

Sora read and re-read the note at least three times. He couldn't believe it, he briefly wondered who's he going to be married to. It's been two years since Sora defeated the Organisation. But unfortunately Heartless can't die which he'd discovered two days later. They disappear for a while but then they come back to life. Fortunately their not a strong as before. The Organisation remains broken, for now.

Sora heard a knock on his apartment door, it had a familiar rhythm to it. That only meant one thing, Kairi. When he opened the door it revealed a 17-year-old girl with work books in her hands. She greeted him and came to sit in the living room. They'd decided to take it slow and remained friends. But now it looks like that's all they'll ever be.

"Have you read the note yet?" Kairi asked.

"Yes" Sora said gruffly as he sat down on a armchair.

"I can't believe it, are you going to go through with it?" Kairi wondered.

"We have too, we have no choice" Sora sighed in defeat.

"I guess you right, I hope they pair me with someone at least half decent" Kairi moaned.

Sora now lived in an apartment in Radiant Garden, while dedicating his time in training. Training to be he best Keyblade master there is, honing his skills while protecting the town from Heartless. Kairi on the other hand has been going to school again, she's due to finish by next year.

...

"A marriage law!" Axel cried is disbelief.

"A marriage law" Roxas confirmed.

They were in the town Traven, sitting by the the old style bar. Axel and Roxas had renewed their friendship since the battle.

"That's crazy!" Axel protested.

"We have no choice" Roxas shrugged, "Even Xemnus is doing it"

"Why is he doing it, he doesn't care about the world?" Axel cried.

"Apparently he's got plans but the universe has to exist for them to come into fruition" Roxas told his friend.

"So when is this thing?" Axel asked.

"At 7 tonight" Roxas huffed.

"Ladies and Gentleman" the announcer at the stage said into the the microphone, "May I present our special guest of honour: DEMYX!"

Demyx appeared on stage with his Sitar and his mouth to the microphone. Since the ending of the Organisation Demyx had become a big star in the music industry.

"Thank you for coming tonight ladies and germs" he joked poorly.

Demyx began his performance, he played his Sitar while he sung:

"**Hutal Hutala Hutala Hey **

**Playing my sitar everyday **

**Hutala Hutala Hutala Ho **

**Won't stop playing, no no no **

**Faster and faster fast it goes **

**Playing the sitar with my toes **

**Hutalahey Hutalahey **

**Hutalahey, oh **

**Oheyoh **

**I like my sitar **

**I like my sitar **

**I play the sitar, sitar **

**Wherever I go **

**Oheyoh **

**I like my sitar **

**I like my sitar **

**I play the sitar, sitar **

**Wherever I go **

**Oheyoh **

**I play the sitar, sitar **

**Wherever I go **

**Oheyoh **

**I play the sitar, sitar **

**Wherever I go **

**Hutal Hutala Hutala Hey **

**Play my sitar night and day **

**Hutala Hutala Hutala Ho **

**Conect it to my stereo **

**Faster and faster fast it goes **

**Playing the sitar with my toes **

**Hutalahey Hutalahey **

**Hutalahey, oh **

**Oheyoh **

**I like my sitar **

**I like my sitar **

**I play the sitar, sitar **

**Wherever I go **

**Oheyoh **

**I like my sitar **

**I like my sitar **

**I play the sitar, sitar **

**Wherever I go **

**Oheyoh **

**I like my sitar **

**I like my sitar **

**I play the sitar, sitar **

**Wherever I go **

**Oheyoh **

**I like my sitar **

**I like my sitar **

**I play the sitar, sitar **

**Wherever I go **

**Oheyoh **

**I play the sitar, sitar **

**Wherever I go **

**Oheyoh **

**I play the sitar, sitar **

**Wherever I go **

**Faster and faster fast it goes **

**Faster and faster fast it goes **

**Faster and faster fast it goes **

**Playing the sitar with my toes **

**Hutalahey Hutalahey **

**Hutalahey, oh **

**Oheyoh **

**I like my sitar **

**I like my sitar **

**I play the sitar, sitar **

**Wherever I go **

**Oheyoh **

**I like my sitar **

**I like my sitar **

**I play the sitar, sitar **

**Wherever I go **

**Oheyoh **

**I like my sitar **

**I like my sitar **

**I play the sitar, sitar **

**Wherever I go **

**Oheyoh **

**I like my sitar **

**I like my sitar **

**I play the sitar, sitar **

**Wherever I go **

**Oheyoh**"

After he finished the crowd applauded wildly. Demyx took a deep bow, taking it all in. Axel and Roxas rolled their eyes in disbelief.

...

That evening the good and the bad had assembled in the King's hall. The King himself stood by the pool of wisdom ready to pair them up. The good was sat on the right, far away from the left where sat the bad.

"I thank you for coming here this day and once again I am deeply sorry about what I must put you through. Now we can begin, Merlin"

Merlin waved his hand over the pool chanting some sort of incantation. The pool began to bubble violently and turn bubble gum pink.

"The first couple is Kairi and Axel"

Kairi looked at her new husband in disbelief, she couldn't marry her kidnapper! Could she? Axel looked across the room at his new wife, he shrugged calmly. Kairi wasn't the worst girl to be married to, the best of a bad situation.

"Sora and Larxene"

Sora felt his jaw violently drop, no! no! no! no! nnnnnnnnnnooooooooooo!

I can't get married to her! Sora thought desperately.

"Demyx and Yuffie"

Demyx looked at his new wife, she was hot! He smiled to himself, she'll do nicely.

"Xemnus and Aerith"

Xemnus began to blush when he caught his new wife looking up at him like a deluded fan girl. The others were trying not to laugh.

"Namine and Vexen"

"Roxas and Olette"

"Jasmine and Jafar"

"Riku and Maleficent"

Riki almost choked on the pop-tart he was eating, only being saved by Sora whacking him on the back.

"Oogie Boogie and Daisy"

"Sleeping beauty and Zexion"

"Pete and Belle"

Belle practically fainted.

As Merlin continued there was more gasping and cries from the crowd. The King had a feeling that this wouldn't be easy...

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Song: Dr. Bombay- My Sitar**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marriage Law**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts of take any credit for it**

"Hello Kairi" Axel smirked in amusement.

"Hell Axel" Kairi replied bitterly.

"Do you remember me?" Axel asked cheekily.

"Rather hard to forget you" she retorted in a irritated tone.

"Don't talk to your fiancé like that" he teased,

Kairi let out a cry of annoyance at her husband-to-be. She couldn't believe that she'd been saddled with him. The meeting was finished and everyone was still in shock. Belle is still out cold, Riku is ranting about Maleficent, and Jafar is chasing Jasmine around the room. The King said that they had to be married by the week.

"Sora" his future wife greeted coldly.

"Listen, BITCH I will marry you for all our sakes but that is all" Sora cried, "But I'll pretend that I don't have a wife!"

"Fine by me" she snapped back.

"You'll just be my wife, that is all" Sora said, but then he suddenly realised the stupidity of the statement.

"Like I really want to be your wife" she scoffed, "If I have to marry someone good then I'd rather it be Riku"

Sora began to blush with embarrassment at being compared with his friend.

"Well if I have to marry someone bad then I'd rather marry..." Sora thought for a second, then he added pathetically,"Namine"

"You hurt me with your words" Larxene snapped sarcastically.

Meanwhile Riku hadn't calmed down yet about his new wife-to-be. Riku was yelling at Merlin and the King for aid. While Maleficent just watched in amusement.

" ' .HER" Riku stated.

"Well I-" Mickey began.

"Please" Riku pleaded pathetically, "She's an evil witch, I'd rather marry Larxene then her!"

"Calm down boy. You wouldn't be my first pick either" Maleficent sighed calmly.

Yuffie and her future husband greeted each other with a bit more kindness. But not with friendship, Yuffie knows what he is.

"So your Demyx" Yuffie began.

"And you must be the great ninja Yuffie" Demyx smiled.

"I'm surprised you've heard of me" Yuffie told him.

"Of course I've heard of you. Do you remember the fight at Hollow Bastion?" Demyx asked.

"I do indeed" she nodded.

"I know you from that" he shrugged.

Yuffie gave him a half-smile, maybe marriage to Demyx wouldn't be that bad.

...

The marriages took place as soon as possible. Kairi had been avoiding Axel for the past four days. Not looking forward to being married off to that pyro. But today was the day, the day she'll be made Mrs Pyrotechnics. What joy! She thought to herself sarcastically. The wedding was going to be a simple one. They've already got the marriage certificates to make it legal. There was going to be no party or dress. Kairi started to cry, she always dreamed that when she got married it would be to someone she loves. Someone like Sora who was also getting married today. Riku had already married Maleficent a day ago and was staying as far away from his new bride as possible.

Kairi gazed up at the clock on her bedroom wall. It was 12 in the afternoon, only 2 hours until her wedding. Cold fear gripped her heart at the thought of marrying her kidnapper. But she knew that she could of done a lot worse (like poor Riku). At least Axel seemed to have some sort of heart. As the time approached she left her apartment and went to the church where the priest was waiting for her. None was dressed up, there was only five people already there. Axel, the Priest, Yuffie, Olette, Roxas and to her surprise Demyx.

The wedding itself was rushed, due to the fact that the Priest had many other weddings to do. The nerves in Kairi's stomach knotted up, she couldn't believe that she was getting married. She'd always imagined that she would marry Sora, a part of her was morning for what could of been. Kari could of easily imagined a happy life with Sora but sadly that wasn't to be.

"Do you Kairi take Axel to be your husband.." the Priest went on.

When the Priest had finished Kairi knows that everyone is looking to her for her answer. She summons all her courage and says the dreaded words.

"I do"

Axel gives a little smile of satisfaction at Kairi's vow to him. He still couldn't believe that he was marrying that girl he kidnapped. She was beautiful, though he'd never admit it to her face. Kairi looked very uncomfortable like she'd rather be anywhere else in the world then be with him. After the Priest spoke his part Axel answered:

"I do"

"...I do pronounce you man and wife" he decreed.

Pure panic flooded her system:

She was Married!

She belonged to him and he to her, joined for eternity. Kairi was someone's wife, the misses, the old ball and chain. After the service Axel led her off somewhere.

"Where are we going?" Kari asked.

"You'll see...wife" he added.

Kairi could help but groan.

...

"Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church" the Priest said.

Larxene was staring daggers at her new husband. Why should she get saddled with a kid? Sora was returning a hard look, trying to remember that at least he didn't have to marry Maleficent like poor Riku did.

"I, Sora, take you, Larxene, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life" the words felt like vomit inside his mouth.

"I, Larxene, take you, Sora, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life" Larxene looked like the words were being pulled out of her against her will.

"You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide"

They're witnesses were Xion, Namine, Demyx and Riku.

"Lord, bless these rings which we bless in your name. Grant that those who wear them may always have a deep faith in each other. May they do your will and always live together

in peace, good will, and love. We ask this through Christ our Lord" the Priest continued as the rings were blessed.

Sora roughly shoved the ring on her finger and said with no enthusiasm:

"Larxene take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit"

Larxene did the same and practically snatched the ring Xion's hands and put it on Sora's finger.

"Sora, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit"

"May God the all-powerful Father grant you his joy

and bless you in your children"

Sora and Larxene gave each other an awkward glare, Larxene began to shamelessly blush.

"Amen" everybody responded.

"May the Only Begotten Son of God

stand by you with compassion in good times and in bad"

"Amen"

"May the Holy Spirit of God

always pour forth his love into your hearts"

"Amen"

...

Demyx and Yuffie had just been pronounced married.

"Can I see your Sitar?" she asked her husband.

"Ok" he shrugged.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I used this site for the wedding ceremony:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Marriage Law**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts of take any credit for it**

Axel and Kairi stepped out of the portal and sat down on the clock tower. They were at Axel and Roxas' usual spot in Twilight Town. The sky was a tangy orange, the sun blazing up above them. Below she could see the towns people carry on with their daily lives. They looked like tiny ants from there, she briefly thought if that's what we looked like from heaven. So far away and so small. There was a cool, refreshing breeze in the afternoon air. Which made the baking heat bearable.

"Why have you brought me here?" Kairi asked.

"Because I wanted to show you this place" Axel answered, "Me and Roxas used to come here all the time"

"Sora's nobody" Kairi guessed.

Axel seemed to flinch a little at the word 'nobody' but she didn't comment on it.

"Yeah" he said drily.

Suddenly he took out from nowhere two sea-salt ice creams and gave one to her. Kairi had never had one before but just to be polite she tasted it. The taste was lovely, Kairi took another taste.

"Do you like it?" Axel wondered, hopefully.

"Yes I do" she nodded.

Axel smiled a triumphant smile and turned back to his own.

"So how's is this gonna work?" Kairi inquired after she'd finished her lolly.

"How do you want it to work?" Axel shrugged, avoiding the question.

"I don't know" Kairi sighed,

"We could take it slow" he suggested.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked, confused.

"How about we try to get to know each other first" Axel said.

"I think I know everything I need to know about you when you kidnapped me. Husband" she added spitefully.

"Just trying to be friendly. Wife" Axel retorted.

"Well don't" Kairi snapped back.

...

"...And this Sitar is called Sanctuary" Demyx explained, "This is one of my favourites"

Yuffie and Demyx were at his apartment looking at his sitars. He had so many is was hard to count. When Yuffie used the toilet she found so many hair products by the sink it was unbelievable, not even girls used that much hair product. She wondered how long it took him to do his hair every mourning.

"Why is it your favourite?" Yuffie asked.

"Because it looks cool" Demyx said it like it was obvious.

Yuffie couldn't help but chuckle.

"Do you disagree?"

"No it's a very beautiful sitar, as sitars go" she finished awkwardly.

"I couldn't agree more, but my absolute favourite has to be this one right here" Demyx smiled as he pointed to a sitar across the room.

It was in a shiny display case on the wall. The sitar was a deep purple so it really stood out from the others.

"It's called Harmonics, don't you just love the name" Demyx presented proudly, "Do you want me to play you something on it?"

"Ok" she giggled.

"It's called numb by Linkin Park- sitar version" Demyx explained before he started singing.

"**I'm tired of being what you want me to be, **

**feeling so faithless, lost under the surface. **

**Don't know what you're expecting of me, **

**Put under the pressure, of walking in your shoes. **

**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) **

**Every step that I take is another mistake to you. **

**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) **

**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. **

**Become so tired, so much more aware. **

**I'm becoming this, all I want to do **

**Is be more like me and be less like you! **

**Can't you see that you're smothering me, **

**Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control **

**Because everything that you thought I would be, **

**Has fallen apart, right in front of you. **

**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) **

**Every step that I take is another mistake to you **

**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) **

**And every second I waste is more than I can take! **

**I've become so numb, **

**I can't feel you there. **

**Become so tired, so much more aware. **

**I'm becoming this, all I want to do **

**Is be more like me and be less like you! **

**And I know **

**I may end up failing too! **

**But I know **

**You were just like me with someone disappointed in you! **

**I've become so numb **

**I can't feel you there **

**Become so tired, so much more aware. **

**I'm becoming this, all I want to do **

**Is be more like me and be less like you. **

**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. **

**(I'm tired of being what you want me to be) **

**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. **

**(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)" **

"Bravo!" Yuffie applauded.

...

"What do you mean, there's a second part of the spell?" Mickey asked Merlin in a panicked voice.

"Well it seems that there are two stages of the spell. The first has already been completed, they've all married each other. But it seems like there's a second to complete the process. They have to consummate the match to bind it"

Mickey was thinking about poor Riku.

"Are you sure" Mickey wanted to be clear.

"As clear as day I'm afraid. How are you going to tell them?" he wondered.

"I'll call another meeting at once"

...

Dear Sora

I'm afraid I must ask for another huge sacrifice on your and your friends' parts. All will be explained at 5 in the same place as before. It seems like there is a second part of the ritual that has to be performed. I would be most grateful if you co-operated.

Your friend

King Mickey

Sora wondered what the second part of the spell would be. In his letter the King seems to be distressed which is never good. Sora had managed to avoid his wife so far, not that she'd come looking. He always remembers his uncle Norman complaining about his wife. Which now he understood. So later that evening everyone met up in the hall in the same places as before. The bad on the left and the good on the right; eternally separated. When King Mickey stood before them they became quiet and let the talking mouse speak.

"First off I would like to thank everyone for your co-operation so far. But I'm afraid there is more to it then we realised" the King announced, "It seems that each couple must consummate they're marriage for the spell to work"

There was a few moments silence while everyone let this sink in. But it it didn't last long, soon everyone was shouting and gasping. Kairi let her cheeks go red at the thought of it, Riku was too stunned to speak and Demyx was smiling like he'd just won the lottery.

"I'm sorry" Mickey said as his voice was doing battle with the cries of protest.

"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!" Belle whimpered next to Pete.

"It has to be done within the next two days" Mickey explained.

With that the King left, leaving his subjects in an awkward situation.

"Riku are you alright mate?" Sora asked seeing the look on his friend's face.

"Would you be alright if you had to bed Maleficent" Riku hissed back.

Fair point.

Kairi was lost in her own thoughts, the idea of it making her squirm. In the middle of all the fighting she found that Axel was looking at her with an unreadable expression. He motioned her to follow him so she did. Axel opened up and portal and they left the hall behind.

Meanwhile Sora laid eyes on his wife for the first time in days. He took a deep breath and decided to get it over with. Sora was still a virgin, he wasn't sure about Larxene though. But he figured that he's just have to be a man and just bed her once.

Riku felt like he had ants crawling all over his skin. Maleficent didn't seem too happy either at this situation. Actually she seemed disgusted.

"I'm not sleeping with that boy, it's paedophilia!" she cried.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Song called:**

**Numb- Linkin Park**


End file.
